Seamos felices, al final ya estamos locos
by MaylinChan13
Summary: Hanna es una joven psicóloga que vive junto a Robert, un psicólogo veterano y Freddy un muchacho con síndrome de Tourette; ella carga con problemas familiares y con traumas de su pasado que le impiden enamorarse. La vida hace que se junte con Jhon, un escritor mujeriego que era maltratado en la infancia que le han provocado un grave problema de superioridad.
1. chapter 1

Jaén

Escuchaba como todos los presos alababan, me sentía en la gloria, sin importar que tuviera puesta esta ropa de preso y que los guardias se llevan a rastras hacia la salida, al fin, ya era hora, después de 8 años... Alguien interrumpió mi monólogo... Era la luz, luz que no había visto en 8 años.

Jhon

El ruido era tan alto que no podía escuchar mis propios pensamientos, el hecho de mezclar la música, ser el anfitrión y unos cuantos tragos me tenían en otro mundo. Sentí el beso de mi novia, Yuni, con la que llevaba tan solo 2 semanas, soy esa clase de personas, ya saben... Divertida. Celebraba mi mayor logro como escritor, la mayoría de las personas que asistieron ni las conocía, todo marchaba sobre ruedas hasta que... Escuchaba a personas gritar, me sentía mareado y dolorido, vi a mi hermano Jaén golpeando a los invitados y a un joven que lloraba por mí.

—¿Quién eres? Pude decir mientras me ahogaba

—Kenny...Kenny Good, segundo año de preparatoria en la academia "Grand Alpes"

—Ken... Fue lo último que alcance a decir hasta que una cortina negra cubría mis ojos.

3 años después...

Hola!!!

Aquí Maylin

Está será la primera y última vez que dejó un mensaje al final de un capítulo.

No pregunten porque por que no les voy a decir -okno-

No me gustan con este tipo de mensajes, amo la lectura; amo encerrarme en mi cuarto, ponerme los audífonos y perderme en Wattpad pero estas negrillas me regresan a la realidad, odio la realidad por algo soy lectora.

!!!QUIERO CONTINUIDAD¡¡¡

¡¡¡QUIERO NO SABER DEL MUNDO POR UNAS HORAS¡¡¡

Asi que si tengo algo que acotar, agregar, comentar, contar, actualizar o chismozear lo haré diferente.

Dejaré un comentario al final de capitulo así ustedes mismos deciden si quieren verlo o no.

Asi que hasta aquí Maylin.

Besotes

Se los quiere

Apoyen a la novata.

PAI PAI W


	2. 2

-La televisión no tiene nada bueno que ver. Hanna para los amigos y Dra. Alejandra en la universidad de Psicología donde ejerce.

-Profe!!! Profe!!! ¡¡Ven a ver!! Jhon está en la televisión.

-¿Y? ¿Qué dice? Aquella voz que provenía de la segunda plata pertenecia a Robert Green, el superior de Hanna de 48 años.

-Qué falta de respeto hacia sus lectores. Digo para sí misma -¡¡Va a sacar un libro después de 3 años de ausencia!! -Bien por el

-Profe, ¿donde esta Freddy?

-Término con Suzy. Me levante tan rápido como pude del sofá y subí a verlo, abrí su puerta de golpe y lo vi sollozando bajo las sábanas

-¡Eres adulto!, ¡¡no un niño!! Dije arrebatándole las sábanas de encima. Su cuarto era un chiquero, como correspondía a un joven de 26 años.

-Déjame Hanny. Me fije que encima de su cama se encontraban pañuelos sucios.

-Espero que no sea lo que creo que es. En eso Robert entró al cuarto y lo abrigo al unísono.

-Se limpió las lágrimas... Yo lo vi. No podía seguir viviendo con estos 2 hombres.

Al día siguiente

-Sus padres y su hermano la golpean, está internada por las contusiones graves, pero creo que aparte de eso, no tiene otro motivo para recibir tratamiento. Decía un interno acerca de aquella joven acostada en la camilla. *tock tock tock* Tocaban las puertas de la habitación desesperadamente.

-¡¡Maricón!! ¡¡Eres un hombre!! Era el hermano del paciente al que salí a tender.

-¡¡Doctora!! ¡¡Está loco!! ¡¡Él es hombre!! ¡Pero se cortó los huevos y se hace pasar por mujer!, ¡está loco!

-La paciente no se siente bien, salga por favor. Trate de ser lo más racional posible, pero tenía ganas de gritarle, pero él ya había abandonado la sala para ese entonces.

-Doctora, no creo que necesite ser internada, es solo un problema familiar. -¿Cuánto tiempo llevas de interno?

-Este es mi primer año

-Entonces déjame decirte, si vas por ahí diciendo que los pacientes no tienen una enfermedad, cambia de vocación ahora. El parecía no entenderme.

-¿Su familia la golpea y ella no huye, se queda en casa esperando ser golpeada, piensan que está bien? Ninguno de los 3 internos que estaban conmigo pudo responder. Cuando tuve un tiempo a solas con la paciente fue mi momento de actuar, nadie pensaba en el sufrimiento de ella, su cambio de género afecto a su familia pero en especial a ella.

-Ven La lleve hasta el espejo de cuerpo completo que había en mi oficina.

-¿Que ves? No respondió, no era de sorprenderse, desde que la conocía nunca le había escuchado su voz.

-Eres hermosa, con el cuerpo que sea, tu eres el sustento de tu familia, ¿verdad?, aun siendo golpeada te quedas en casa para cuidarlos.

-Ellos son buenos, entenderán. Tenía una voz más femenina que la mía.

-¿Cuándo entenderán? Que hayas cambiado de sexo no te hace menos humana.

-Es mi culpa, yo tome esta decisión sin consultarles.

-¡¡Huye de casa!! piensa en ti misma por un momento!! Comenzó a llorar, no sé si por las palabras que les dije o porque de verdad iba a serlo.

De regreso en casa

-¡¡Profesor!!... Entré a su oficina de un portón

-¿Nunca puedes entrar como la gente?

-No lo necesito... Me senté en la silla frente a su escritorio mientras tomaba mi capuchino.

-¿Por qué termino esta vez?

-Por lo de siempre... Freddy era uno de cada cien personas de personas que poseen Tourette, no era la primera vez que termina con una novia por sus ataques.

-Que tal tu familia. Mi familia no era un tema del cual me guste hablar, para mi suerte me entro una llamada a celular.

-Lo siento, Profe. Salí de su oficina y tome la llamada en el pasillo.

-Quieres estar en el programa

-Sabes que no me gusta... Es mi novio, él es productor de televisión y llevamos 10 meses, creo que es el indicado.

-El invitado canceló en último momento. No pude negarme.

-¿A qué hora?

-5:30PM, te estaré esperando.

-Solo lo hago porque te amo. Colgué el celular.


End file.
